Une demande particulière
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Terra a une seule et unique question à poser. Et seule Aqua a la réponse.


_Hey ! Un petit OS sur la demande en mariage de Terra envers Aqua ! C'est un couple qui m'est très cher, et j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup ri en imaginant certaines scènes._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tout allait bien se passer. Il ne devait pas s'en faire. Le rôti finissait de cuire dans le four tranquillement les pommes de terre doraient doucement la salade était rincée et présentée la table était dressée les bougies allumées et il avait posé ici et là des roses et des bougies dans son salon.

Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Aqua n'était du genre « _cui cui les petits oiseaux_ » et niveau niaiserie, elle n'éprouvait guère d'attirance, n'hésitant pas à parler des couples dans la rue qui roucoulaient entre eux avec des termes peu élogieux. A savoir « _C'est tellement niais et guimauve qu'on se prend les pieds dedans et que ça me file du diabète_ ». C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait sans doute. Pour sa franchise, sa force. Elle savait se battre comme personne d'autre à sa connaissance. Une femme de caractère. Elle savait être directe tout en étant douce. Il était bien placé pour en parler. Ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble, et ils avaient presque élevé Ventus alors que peu d'années les séparaient du petit blond.

Elle avait été là quand il avait été au plus mal, se cachant derrière un masque de fierté qu'elle seule arrivait à percer. Elle lui était si chère.

* * *

Prenant place sur le canapé, il ria en repensant à leur premier vrai rendez-vous, celui où il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Ils devaient avoir dix-sept ans. Un rendez-vous banal à la fête foraine. Terra avait naïvement espéré qu'elle aurait peur dans le train fantôme. Aqua ? Avoir peur dans un train fantôme ? La même Aqua qui le battait tout le temps durant les combats ? Il avait été tellement naïf. La bleutée avait regardé d'un air un peu dépité les comédiens tentant de l'effrayer, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Terra avait bien tenté aussi les manèges à sensations fortes, mais elle semblait à l'épreuve de tout. Dépité, il avait vu la journée filer et à l'heure de quitter la fête, Aqua s'était dirigée vers les attrapes pinces, les yeux brillants. Des peluches. Des peluches présentant des petites créatures noires avec des yeux jaunes. Et des antennes. Il devait terminer cette journée sur une bonne note au moins. Alors, prenant son mal en patience, tout en insérant plusieurs pièces dans la fente, il gagna à la sueur de son front une peluche. Le sourire d'Aqua à ce moment là fit battre un peu plus son pauvre cœur. Elle rayonnait, le nez perdu dans la petite peluche qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu être cette petite créature à ce moment précis. Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle, parlant de tout et rien. Et au moment de se quitter, elle s'était tournée vers lui, comme attendant quelque chose. Il avait bafoué. Son organe vital s'emballait tellement et il tenta plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la bouche, sans prononcer le moindre mot. La jeune femme avait soupiré avec un petit air amusé avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps se pressant contre le sien.

\- Bien sur que oui que je veux bien être avec toi, idiot.

Quand ils avaient raconté ça à Ventus, le blond avait explosé de rire en imaginant parfaitement la scène, sous l'air boudeur de Terra qui se vantait d'avoir quand même attrapé une peluche.

* * *

Souriant à ce souvenir, il laissa sa mémoire suivre son fil. Leur premier repas avait marqué leurs esprits. Il avait voulu tout bien faire et tout préparer. Comme pour ce soir d'ailleurs. Ça aurait été leur premier vrai dîner en tant que couple. Il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, et dans sa grande fierté, il avait refusé l'aide d'Eraqus. Le vieil homme lui avait laissé la maison pour lui tout seul, prétextant une partie de cartes avec un très vieil ami. Et rapidement tout avait dérapé. Les légumes avaient noircis, le poulet était cru, et le gâteau … Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Aqua avait énormément ri, chose qu'il avait mal prit au début, mais en voyant le visage joyeux de sa nymphe, il n'avait pu que sourire devant ses gaffes. La soirée s'était terminée avec une plâtrée de spaghettis à la bolognaise devant un film de science-fiction. La jeune femme s'était endormie dans ses bras sans prévenir, et ils avaient passé la nuit ainsi, avachis sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. En rentrant le lendemain matin, Eraqus n'avait pas pu résister à prendre une photo devant ce petit couple.

* * *

Ou bien alors leur première relation physique. Il avait été nerveux, il le reconnaissait. Peur de mal faire, peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle. Et pourtant. Les mains étaient certes maladroites, ils cherchaient les lèvres l'un de l'autre tout du long. Et pourtant, ils avaient savouré leurs peaux, exprimaient les sentiments sur lesquels ils ne pouvaient pas mettre de mots. Aqua lui avait dit que c'était qu'un simple acte. C'était comme lier deux âmes, ils se brûlaient à la chaleur de leurs corps, véritable enfer sur terre tout en touchant du doigt le paradis.

* * *

Relevant la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il respira l'air et se figea. Brûler. Ça sentait le brûlé.

\- Terra ? Tu as laissé quelque chose au four ? Questionna la voix d'Aqua dans le couloir en venant vers le salon.

\- Et merde !

Courant vers la cuisine, il laissa un juron s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il avait retiré son détecteur de fumée il y a de cela une semaine en comptant changer les piles et ne l'avait pas remis depuis. Et à forces de trop penser, il n'avait pas fait attention. Sortant le plat du four, il le jeta sur le plan de travail d'un geste violent. Noirci, et rabougri. C'était là, les deux seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit face à ce qu'était devenu son rôti et ses pommes de terre. Se tournant vers la porte, il regarda d'un air désolé la jeune femme qui entrait dans la pièce pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle était habillée simplement, et pourtant si belle. Et il avait encore tout foiré.

\- Aqua je- Commença t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Une bouche se posa rapidement contre la sienne, lui intimant le silence. Obéissant par réflexe, il posa ses grandes mains sur la taille de la femme, savourant sa présence tout comme son odeur. Il en était accro et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mettant fin au baiser, elle le regarda avec une douceur dont elle était la seule à avoir le secret.

\- Tu dois bien avoir autre chose à manger non ?

\- Une salade mais-

\- Parfait. De toute manière, je n'avais pas très faim ce soir. Fit-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda sortir le seul met comestible du frigo. Passant une main sur son front, il commença à jeter ce qui aurait dû être le repas quand un petit cri lui parvint à ses oreilles. Courant vers le salon, il se figea net en la voyant, elle aussi figée devant les bougies et les fleurs qui décoraient la pièce. Elle était … Surprise ? Oui, il avait réussi à surprendre Aqua. La rejoignant en deux grandes enjambées, il posa son front sur le sien, liant ses yeux bleus à son regard ému. Elle était … Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme adéquate dessus. Belle lui semblait fade. Parfaite aussi. Elle était plus que ça. Elle le complétait, tout en le poussant vers le haut. La meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

* * *

Alors maladroitement, et en tremblant, il mit un genou à terre, rejoint aussitôt par la beauté bleue, qui le regardait avec amour, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Et il ouvrit un écrin en velours avant de demander :

\- Veux-tu faire ta vie avec moi ?

Il attendait une réponse. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Avant de réaliser quelque chose. Il avait prononcé la question, il n'y avait pas de doute. Sauf que ça avait été dans sa tête. Aqua attendait toujours, ses yeux d'azur le suppliant presque. Il ouvrit la bouche, asséchée par la nervosité. De quoi avait-il peur bon sang ? Ils s'aimaient. Rien de grave allait arriver. Alors pourquoi diable, il ne pouvait prononcer la phrase ?

\- Aq-Aqu-Aqua. Tenta t-il en tremblant.

Joignant ses mains aux siennes, la bleutée eut un sourire attendri, ému par cet acte qui demandait un grand courage.

\- Oui Terra ? Chuchota t-elle d'une voix complice.

-V-V-Veux... Veux-tu … Continua t-il, le cœur tambourinant trop rapidement dans sa pauvre poitrine.

\- M'épouser ? Termina t-elle avec amour.

\- Oui... Répondit-il avant de rougir en voyant comment s'était déroulée cette demande.

Relâchant ses mains pour les mettre contre sa bouche, Aqua laissa s'échapper quelques larmes de joie, avant de les poser sur les joues écarlates du brun.

\- Oui, oui, oui. Répéta t-elle plusieurs fois en hochant sans cesse la tête.

\- Oui … Murmura l'homme avant de sourire comme un bien heureux en comprenant ce qui se passait enfin.

Liant ses lèvres aux siennes, il se releva tout en la maintenant contre lui, la faisant presque voler dans les airs. Glissant la bague décorée par un simple saphir, il cala son visage dans son cou, déposant ici et là, des baisers délicats.

Elle avait dit oui.

Elle lui avait dit oui.

A cet instant, il oublia le repas gâché et toutes les autres gaffes qu'il avait pu commettre.

A cet instant précis, Aqua avait dit oui pour partager sa vie avec lui.


End file.
